


Strictly Professional

by 4Kennedy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Casual Sex, Community: femslash100, F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time was a shock for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strictly Professional

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annathecrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathecrow/gifts).



> Prompt: professional requested by annathecrow. Drabbletag 7 at femslash100  
> Thanks to my wonderful betareader lanalucy.

The first time was a shock for both of them. They thought they were going to die, but when they didn’t, Alex and Lucy fell into each other‘s arms. They held on tight, relief and happiness washing over them. When the atmosphere changed, it became electric. Alex found herself unable to resist and gave in to the urge to kiss the woman in her arms. It lasted mere seconds and was nothing more than lips gently touching. 

 

However, Alex stepped away from Lucy, apologizing awkwardly. Neither one of them dared to look at the other.  

The second time started with a fight, a physical one in the beginning, practicing hand-to-hand combat in the training room. Then Lucy teased Alex verbally until they were yelling and bristling with anger. A kick and a shove later, Lucy landed on the mattress with Alex straddling her hips. They stared at each other for long seconds before Lucy grabbed Alex’s shirt. She pulled Alex down and kissed her fiercely. It didn’t stop there. They fucked rough and fast, with fingers just slipping into pants - pressing, rubbing and penetrating until they came almost simultaneously.

  “We should keep it strictly professional,“ were the only words Lucy spoke afterwards.

  Alex nodded despite feeling heartbroken. But ‘keeping it professional’ turned out to mean casual sex - celebrating victories, letting off steam, inaugurating Lucy’s new desk - and Alex was okay with that.

  At least for a while - until Alex realized professional wasn’t enough anymore.  

The End


End file.
